


No Lion, No Wardrobe, But There's Definitely A Witch

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Vampire!Steve, Winter Falcon, sambucky - Freeform, werewolf!Bucky, witch!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Sam is a witch, Bucky is completely enamored, but is terrified to even talk to him. Steve was just...trying to help. And he kinda did.





	No Lion, No Wardrobe, But There's Definitely A Witch

“Okay. You can do this. You just. Need. To. Write something.” Bucky said to himself, hitting his hands lightly against the table top at the café he was sitting at. He’d been staring at his laptop for almost three hours. He’d written three words and then deleted them and then had stared out the window for half an hour. He held his hand over his keyboard, fingers wiggling a little, trying to will himself to write something, anything. He hadn’t posted to his blog in almost a month and a half and he _needed_ to write something.

“Oh come on!” he shouted. A few of the other patrons looked at him, he mouthed sorry at them and scooted to the side so his back was to them. He loved the outdoor café but sometimes the people bothered him. They were so noisy. He huffed and kept staring at his computer.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his skin began to tingle. He moved his eyes up quickly, not wanting to miss him. Right on cue Sam walked past, looking elegant as ever. His messenger bag hanging by his hip, his chalk covered fingers wrapped gently around the strap, his head held high as he sauntered across campus. Bucky sighed and watched him until he was out of view and then nearly jumped out of his seat when a hand came down hard on his shoulder.

“Still lusting after that witch huh?” Steve laughed as he threw himself into the chair next to Bucky, giving him a knowing look before Bucky even had time to deny it.

“Shut up Rogers. What do you know?” Bucky growled, rolling his shoulders and placing his hands on his keyboard again. Steve snorted.

“I know _you_. And that love struck look in your eyes. _Barnes_. So,” he paused and leaned forward, his hand slowly pushing Bucky’s laptop closed.

“Hey-“

“We’re gonna talk about this. You need to talk to him. Smile at him. Send him a fucking carrier pigeon. Do SOMETHING!” Steve said, his hands crossing over his chest as he stared at Bucky. Bucky glared at him.

“You know I can’t smile right.” Bucky said, completely ignoring the rest of what Steve had said. He tried to open his computer again and Steve grabbed it off the table and held it to his chest.

“Damn it Steve.” Bucky sighed, his hands fisting on the table. Steve tilted his head to the side and smiled at him.

“The moon’s tonight isn’t it?” Steve asked, teasing. Bucky took a deep breath and nodded. Steve nodded back and bit his lip. His fang digging deep into the skin there.

“Okay here’s what you gotta do.” Steve started, sitting Bucky’s computer back down.

“You have to open this thing up. Concentrate. And just write what you’re feeling.” Steve said, the permanent dark circles under his eyes shimmering eerily.

“Would you stop that!” Bucky said, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

“Your mom told you never to do that to me.” He said, still not opening his eyes. He heard Steve laugh.

“Oh yeah, what are you gonna do? Call her and tell her?” Steve asked with a scoff. Bucky opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Maybe.” Bucky said, cocking his head to the side.

“You wouldn’t.” Steve said. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest.

“Try me Rogers.” He said. Steve looked at him for a long moment before relaxing back in his chair.

“No need to bother her.” Steve muttered. Bucky smirked, pleased with himself. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Okay but seriously dude. You have got to get this witch boy crush off your chest man. You don’t have to say who it is. Just write a nice rant and call it a day. Just let it out.” Steve said, sitting forward again. His hand giving Bucky’s arm a squeeze. Bucky looked at him.

“Fine. Okay. I’ll…try.” Bucky said, huffing and opening his computer. Steve sat watching him for a moment before Bucky looked at him.

“Steve?” Bucky questioned.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, suddenly looking much younger.

“Can you… go away now?” Bucky asked, motioning with his eyes toward campus. Steve startled and stood up.

“Shit yeah sorry.” He said, pushing his chair in and shrugging.

“Good luck buddy. You got this.” Steve said, hitting him on the shoulder again. Bucky nodded and watched him walk away and disappear into the crowd. He could never help thinking that no matter how ancient Steve might be he still acted like a fucking child sometimes. But Bucky guessed that came from being turned so young. He shook his head clear and looked back to his computer.

“I got this.” He said, with very little confidence. He took a deep breath and started typing.

~***~

He blinked his eyes open slowly. The morning sun feeling like knives. He pushed himself up onto his hands and realized he was lying in a pile of leaves. He was never sure how his wolf always managed to find a pile of leaves, but he did, every damn time. Bucky stood up and stretched, his joints popping loudly, the sun warm on his skin. He sniffed the air a few times and then headed back to where he’d left his bag of clothes.

He pulled them on slowly, the fabric scratching against his skin setting his nerves on edge. His skin still sensitive from the change the night before. He grabbed his water bottle and chugged most of it. He used the last of it to clean the blood off his face, and any skin that was showing. He shoved his feet into his worn-out boots and trudged off through the woods, groaning every time he had to step over something big, pain shooting through his body at the large movements.

He shuffled into town slowly, barely noticing the other wolves slowly making their way home. He scratched at the back of his neck and headed toward the café, they did early morning, after moon, drinks that really hit the spot. He pushed the door open and walked slowly to the counter. He didn’t notice the looks being thrown his way. All he noticed was the drink being pushed into his hand. He walked back out of the shop and headed to his spot by the fountain. The fountain was the only thing that soothed his headache after a change.

He braced himself on the concrete ledge and lowered himself slowly to the ground, biting his lip so he didn’t shout at the pain. He took a sip of his drink and sighed, the warmth flooding through him. He relaxed into the warm concrete behind him, the water in the fountain filling his ears. Until the whispers edged in. He opened his eyes and looked around.

People were staring at him.

It’s not that he wasn’t used to that. He was clumsy, awkward, and he ran into doors a lot, but this was different. He swallowed hard and turned around slowly, peaking over the fountain edge. The people on the other side where whispering and glancing at him too. He turned back around and dug his phone out his pocket. He hit Steve’s number and waited for him to pick up. It went to voicemail so he called again, three more times. No answer. Bucky growled at his phone, texted him “ANSWER YOUR PHONE ASSHOLE’, and dropped it gently next to his leg. He dropped his head back and tried to block out the whispers. He groaned when he heard someone giggle.

“Something bothering you?” a voice said, this voice was close. Bucky knew that voice. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes. He squinted up at the person. The sun was behind them, making it impossible to look directly in their direction without squinting.

“Uuum…” was all that came out of Bucky’s mouth. The person took two steps exactly and blocked the sun from Bucky’s eyes. Bucky swallowed again and just kept looking up.

Sam Wilson was standing above him. Looking down at him. Sam Wilson was looking at him. And he’d spoken. Sam Wilson had spoken to him and all he’d said was ‘uuum’. Fucks sake. Bucky looked away, his skin tingling again, he wiped his palms on his sweats and stared at his feet.

“I’m okay. Thanks though.” He managed to grit out. He watched Sam’s shadow nod and then step forward. Bucky nervously took another sip of his drink as Sam sat down next to him. Bucky was pretty sure he was about to vibrate out of his skin, and that wasn’t much of a reach considering what happened to him every full moon.

“You don’t seem okay.” Sam said, straight to the point. Bucky glanced at him. Sam was staring at him.

“I uh… I don’t know what you want me to say.” Bucky mumbled, his eyes on his lap.

“Well, I think you have two options. Maybe more, give or take a few variables.” Sam said, matter of fact. Bucky’s brow furrowed and looked at Sam.

“What?” he asked, he was so confused. And Sam being this close wasn’t helping at all.

“You could start with what you wrote on your blog. Or you could start with why you’re so tense. Though I am thinking that you might be so tense because you don’t know what’s happening. So that might take care of the variables I was talking about.” Sam said, more to himself than to Bucky.

“What do you mean ‘what’s happening’? What’s happening?” Bucky asked, glancing around again, people were still looking at him, and the whispers started to float back in.

“Ignore them.” Sam said, pulling Bucky back to him, the voices drifted away again as his attention zeroed in on Sam. Sam gave him a little smile and a nod.

“Someone sent out a link to your blog.” Sam said, looking at Bucky, not with pity, or sadness, but like he was trying to judge if it was Bucky that had done it. Bucky felt his heart jump into his throat. His hands started shaking and he almost dropped his coffee. Sam took it from him and set it down. Then Sam’s hands where on him. One on his hand, one on the back of his neck. He felt calmness wash over him and relaxed into Sam’s touch.

“Do you know who did it?” Bucky asked.

“I’m pretty sure it was Steve. I think he meant to only send it to me. And he ended up sending it to everyone. You have a way with words Buck.” Sam said, smiling at him. Honest to god smiling at him. Bucky thought he might melt into the sidewalk.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that. It never sounds like a compliment.” Bucky grumbled. Sam smiled wider and took his hands away. The calm feeling stayed, and Bucky could swear he saw Sam’s eyes glowing for a moment.

“It is from me.” Sam said.

“Oh yeah? You don’t think I’m a stalker?” Bucky asked, his cheeks heating up. Sam shrugged and made a face.

“I’d say more of an _admirer_ , than a stalker.” Sam said. Bucky snorted.

“Right. I’m really not a stalker I promise.” Bucky said earnestly, grimacing as he looked at Sam.

“I know you aren’t. I mean, I’d know if I was being stalked. Especially if it was _you_ stalking me. You aren’t stealthy. Like, at all.” Sam teased, bumping his shoulder against Bucky’s. Bucky snorted again and shook his head.

“I guess you have a point.” Bucky said.

“I do. But _I_ could stalk _you_. I could stalk you like a pro. And you’d never know.” Sam said, looking at Bucky.

“I’d know.” Bucky said, without hesitation.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I have this thing.” Bucky shrugged.

“You have a thing?” Sam asked, sounding amused.

“Yeah. A magic thing. I can feel it.” Bucky said, worrying his thumb into the fabric of his pants.

“You can feel magic?” Sam asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“Mhm. Why? Is that weird or something?” Bucky asked, his eyes moving from his ratty pants to the ripped up skinny jeans Sam was wearing, he smiled when he saw runes drawn on his shoes.

“It’s not…common, no. What does it feel like?” Sam asked, scooting a little closer. Bucky thought for a second.

“It’s…tingly. Kinda like-“ he cut off, blinking slowly as he looked into Sam eyes, they looked like storm clouds full of lightening,

“Electricity.” Bucky breathed. The lightening faded from his eyes and Sam smiled at him, his eyes dropping to Bucky’s mouth before moving back up.

“Can I try something?” Sam asked. Bucky nodded, feeling a little self-conscious under Sam’s scrutiny.

Sam rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a notebook and pencil. Both of them were covered in the runes Bucky had seen on a lot of Sam’s things.

“What are those?” Bucky asked, pointing at a string of runes running down the spine of the notebook. Sam stopped and turned to look at Bucky. His eyes were wide. Bucky had never seen him look so un-composed before.

“You can see those?” he asked, his voice almost a whisper. Bucky had a weird feeling in his stomach.

“Yeah. Should- should I not be able too?” he asked, his voice shaking. Sam stared at him for a long time and then shook his head.

“I just… they’re kind of… no one’s ever been able to see them before.” Sam said, slowly, like he hadn’t been totally sure about telling Bucky this or not. Bucky nodded slowly.

“W- um… what does that mean?” Bucky asked, his thumb was pressing into his palm. Sam bit his lip and shook his head with a little laugh.

“There’s no way to say this that isn’t incredibly cheesy.” Sam said, looking at Bucky from under his lashes.

“Say it anyway.” Bucky said, smiling. Sam smiled back and nodded.

“Yeah okay. It’s just that, my mom taught me these runes. It’s uh- it’s family magic. Old, family magic. And when she taught them to me she told me that they were special. Um… when she wrote them on things… the only person who could see them was my dad.” Sam said quietly.

“They’re a kind of… soul magic. It sounds cheesy like I said, but- you can see them Buck. No one’s ever been able to see them before.” Sam finished, looking at Bucky with a soft look in his eyes.

“So… I mean… you said soul magic?” Bucky asked, tilting his head, his heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest.

“So it’s like-“

“Soul mates. Yeah. We’re soulmates.” Sam said with a nod. Bucky’s eyes widened and he took a deep breath.

“Is that okay?” Sam asked. Bucky laughed, it sounded a little hysterical.

“Is it- yes. Yeah. Yeah.” Bucky said, nodding, words were failing him again. Sam looked at him for a moment and then smiled brightly.

“Hold your hand out. I wanna show you something.” He said, the smile never leaving his face. Bucky did as he was told, he held his hand out, palm up. Sam wrapped his fingers gently around his wrist and pulled him closer.

He took a piece of rune covered chalk and drew a symbol on Bucky’s palm. As soon as he finished Bucky’s hand began to tingle. His palm was full of heat that was spreading through his arm. He looked at Sam, he nodded, apparently understanding Bucky’s question without him speaking. Sam drew something in his own palm and as the heat reached Buck’s elbow Sam moved his hand over Bucky’s, palm down. He lowered his hand onto Bucky’s and they started to glow. Tendrils of light swept up and out from their hands, twisting and dancing together.

Bucky watched as it formed into something. He couldn’t tell what it was at first, the shape was mostly a blur. There was a tug on their hands and the shapeless light burst outwards, so bright it was hard to look at. Once Bucky’s eyes had adjusted he could see that it was bird. A falcon. It flew down over them both, circling them a few times and them soaring up into the air. Bucky watched it fly for a long time, the smile never leaving his face. His eyes widened when it dove at him. His fingers clenched around Sam’s hand as the falcon made of light flew straight into his chest.

“Was that supposed to happen?” Bucky asked, his voice a little higher than normal. Sam laughed, it was a magical, bubbly, laugh.

“Yeah, sorry shoulda warned ya about that.” He said, his fingers squeezed around Bucky’s hand and Bucky squeezed back.

“That’s okay. Does the bird thing mean we’re really soul mates?” he asked, sounding a bit a shy. Sam shrugged and nodded.

“ ‘Fraid so. Is that weird for you?” Sam asked, looking bashful. Bucky immediately shook his head. Sam’s eyes widened.

“Really? I feel like most people would be at least a little thrown off by it.” Sam said, lowering their hands to rest on Bucky’s thigh.

“That’s probably true. But you’re forgetting I’m not just a people… a person.” Bucky said, getting another smile from Sam with his correction.

“Oh?” Sam asked, his head tilting.

“I’m a wolf too. And I think my wolf’s been waiting for you.” Bucky said, sighing heavily at the weight of Sam’s hand in his.

“Is that? That’s a thing? Your wolf can…feel things? When it’s… in there?” Sam asked, pressing his hand to Bucky’s chest.

“Not all the time. But I think that’s what I’ve been feeling when I see you… or feeling your magic. I think _he’s_ been feeling you. And trying to tell me that I’m supposed to be with you…or something.” Bucky said, shrugging, his cheeks were getting hot again. It felt a little ridiculous talking about this. But Sam had said it was cheesy. And some kind of weird light bird had just materialized out of their hands and flown into his chest, so it was probably okay to say it.

“That’s kind of amazing.” Sam said, smiling softly at him. Bucky didn’t know what to say so he just bit his lip and looked into his lap again.

“Can I meet him someday?” Sam asked, Bucky looked up at him.

“Meet who?”

“Your wolf.” Sam said, his hand was still on Bucky’s knee. Bucky stared at his hand and thought about it. He’d never really let anyone meet his wolf before. He wasn’t sure how the wolf would react to people. But he already knew it liked Sam, wanted to be with him.

“Sure. Is next month okay?”

“Next month is perfect.” Sam said, his thumb rubbing small circles against Bucky’s knee.

They sat there silently for a long time. The sounds of the fountain drifting back into Bucky’s head. He hadn’t been able to hear anything but Sam while they’d been talking. And that should have been another sign, he always had things pressing on his hearing, sounds he didn’t want to hear but could never drown out. But with Sam he could do it, he could focus. Bucky leaned back against the fountain and slid his hand under Sam’s. Sam laced their fingers together gently and leaned against the fountain too, his shoulder pressing against Bucky’s.

“Hey Buck?” Sam asked.

“Yeah?”

“You have leaves in your hair.” He said, Bucky could hear the smile. He groaned and covered his face with hands, his cheeks heating up again as Sam sat next to him, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hundred years i know! and this is so random. and i should have updated something i had already worked on but this was all that wanted to be written! So here it is!!! I hope you guys like it!!! <3


End file.
